On The Other Side of the Screen
by Raksha-Neko-666
Summary: what would happen if naruto and gang were in a chatroom...bad summery I know...rated M for future chapters...full of lemony goodness later...don't like Yaoi don't read...
1. You Never Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other ppl from the anime/manga**

**this is just just me...drunk and on a candy high...just random dribble**

**Dark_Avenger-** i cant belive i let u so calld friends talk me into getting an IM account this thing is gayer than sensei

**Pink Flower Petals-** ahh come on i thought u would like it...and dint u say u met some hottii on here??? u never did giv the details...like wats her name!!!

**Sands of Time-** i dont know y i bother 2 log on.. all u ppl do is bitch

**Pink Flower Petals-** HEY!!! gaara thats not nice

**Sands of Time-** u know...if i were there right now u would b running away

**Pink Flower Petals-** ya well on here u cant hurt me so *sticks out tounge*

**Sands of Time-** so childish

**Dark_Avenger-** *glares at both of u* do u 2 hav anything BETTER 2 talk about?...and the only good thing on here is that ur the only 2 ppl who know who i am...sakura dont u DARE tell any1 or i will tell naruto that u like him

**Dark_Avenger-** *laughs evily*

**Pink Flower Petals-** no...no...u wouldnt

**Dark_Avenger-** oh...yes...yes i would

**Sands of Time-** ...u DO know that he's...nvm

**Dark_Avenger-**he's wat?

**Sands of Time-** i sed nvm.. its not my place 2 say neway

**Pink Flower Petals-** w/e...narutos a tard N Eway ...right sasu-kun???

**Sands of Time-** well im out

_(Sands of Time has singd out)_

**Dark_Avenger-**dont call me that

**Pink Flower Petals-** ahh come on... dammit i g2g my moms b!tchin again ttyl sasuke-kun

**Dark_Avenger-** DAMMIT DONT CALL ME THAT

_(Pink Flower Petals has singd out)_

**Dark_Avenger-** damn bitch

_(Lonely Demon had just signd in)_

**Lonely Demon-** hey ur on

**Dark_Avenger-** ya i was kinda hopeing that u would show

**Lonely Demon-** ya...i just got home...stupid teammate

**Dark_Avenger-** the basterd giveing u a hard time again?

**Lonely Demon-** ya, ...he claims 2 b all smart and shit but he seems clueless 2 some of the things around him

**Dark_Avenger-** if he's dumb enough to let someone like u get away then he's not worth it

**Lonely Demon-** ya u say that...but u dont know him, he the most beautiful thing in the world

**Dark_Avenger-** not more so than me tho

**Lonely Demon-** dude we havent even met, i havent even seen ur face

**Dark_Avenger-** well then y dont we meet?

**Lonely Demon-** i dont know...dont u like...hav a thing 4 1 of ur friends??? i thought u were going 2 ask him out b4 we met

**Dark_Avenger-** i cant ask him out...he's over obsest with 1 of my crazy fangirls

**Lonely Demon-** ...ouch, i kinda pitty u guys w/ fangirls, i used 2 hav a thing 4 a fangirl *shudder*

**Dark_Avenger-** wait...u had a thing for a GIRL i thought u said u were gay

**Lonely Demon-** it was a stupid crush from back wen i was like...12, but she kept shooting me down

**Dark_Avenger-** ouch, so was she a teammate too?

**Lonely Demon-** ya a stupid bitch w/ ugly ass hair

**Dark_Avenger-** lol, i hav 1 like that on my team...all she dose is hang off my arm and it sickens me

**Lonely Demon-** heh... the guy on my team is the same way...but that pink haird bitch just keeps comming back

**Dark_Avenger-** wait...pink hair?

**Lonely Demon-** ya y???

**Dark_Avenger-** um... can i ask u a question?

**Lonely Demon-** ok, ask away

**Dark_Avenger-** is her name sakura?

**Lonely Demon-** ...ya, howd u know???

**Dark_Avenger-** um...can i ask u something else?

**Lonely Demon-** sure i guess...

**Dark_Avenger-** can i meet u tonight

**Lonely Demon-** o...ok, were???

**Dark_Avenger-** the bridge u meet ur team at

**Lonely Demon-** how do u know about that??? r...r u like fallowing me???

**Dark_Avenger-** no im not but i think ull want 2 b there

**Lonely Demon-** ok but any funny stuff and i will kill u

_(Dark_Avenger has singd out)_

Naruto lookd at his computer.

"Fuck"

**20 minutes later**

Naruto was sitting on the bench by the bridge looking around while cluching his kunai in his pocket. _'This guy better not be some creepozoid or he is so dead'_

"Hn, dobe"

"Ahh...Sasuke-teme what...what are you doing here?"

"To talk to you"

"Howd you know i was going to be here?"

"Dobe...you can't really be that dumb"

"HEY...oh wait...no...dont tell me..."

"Yes dobe my screen name is Dark_Avenger and yours is Lonely Demon...I'm surprized that I didn't figger it out before"

"Oh fuck...so u...me...the chatroom..."

"Ya...so...you like me"

Naruto blushd cutely and gave a small mutterd "yes".

"what was that...say it louder"

"I said yes" Naruto said in a slightly louder voice.

Sasuke was sudenly right by Narutos ear.

"Speak up Naru-chan" He wisperd, letting his breath wash over Naruto's ear.

"I...I like you Sasuke...alot"

**I'll end it here peeps I have no idea were I was going with this. This is why I'm not aloud to get bored with a 26er and candy**


	2. The Want To Murder

**HEY PEEPS im sober now and a friend is helping me 2 keep this shit going**

_**Disclaimer- if i ownd this shit,if i did Naruto would b a major whore 2 gaara, sasuke,itachi, diedara, neji, kiba, ero-sanine...ya its kinda obvious i dont own this stuff**_

**Pink Flower Petals-** hey Sasu-kun

**Dark_Avenger-** DONT CALL ME THAT

**Pink Flower Petals-** aww y not... is it cuz u met some cyber whore on here?

**Sands of Time-** pink...shut up

**Doggy on Dope-** pinky get over it Darks not into ya

_(Lonely Demon has signd on)_

**Lonely Demon-** hey

**Sands of Time-** omfg ur actualy on b4 6

**Pink Flower Petals-** who is that iv never seen them here be4

**Dark_Avenger-** i told u 2 change the name babe

**Lonely Demon-** fine ill change it

**Pink Flower Petals-** BABE!!! so ur the cyber whore hows been trying 2 steal my Sasuke-kun

_(Lonely Demon has changed thier name to Kinky Foxs on Cloud Nine)_

**Kinky Foxs on Cloud Nine-** I AM NOT A WHORE

**Dark_Avenger-** call him a whore again and ill kill u

**Doggy on Dope-** ...

**Pink Flower Petals-** ur a guy...DAM FAGGOT WAT U DO 2 MY SASU-KUN

**Kinky Foxs on Cloud Nine-** call me a faggot again and ill hurt u, bubblegum for brains

**Dark_Avenger-** Foxy thats my job

**Pink Flower Petals-** sasu-kun its just some homo ... ur just confused

**Doggy on Dope-** pink SHUT UP

**Dark_Avenger-** sakura I DONT LIKE U I NEVER HAV

**Doggy on Dope-** *rotfl*

_(Pink Flower Petals has signd off)_

**Doggy on Dope-** dude i think shes pissd

**Kinky Foxs on Cloud Nine-** and i care y dog breath???

**Doggy on Dope-** im just sayin...if she knew who u were in real life shed kill ya dude

**Dark_Avenger-** then its a good thing im here

**Sands of Time-** so...Foxy wats new

**Kinky Foxs on Cloud Nine-** O_O IT SPEAKS

**Sands of Time-** ya i speak, i just dont like the pink bitch

**Dark_Avenger-** heh seems shes the only 1 who dosent know who Foxy is

**Doggy on Dope-** dude thats cuz shes dence

**Sands of Time-** can i kill her??

**Kinky Foxs on Cloud Nine-** no

**Sands of Time-** y not shes a bitch AND she calld u a whore

**Dark_Avenger-** i give u full permission but thats only if u get 2 her b4 i do

**Kinky Foxs on Cloud Nine-** kiba help me out here

**Doggy on Dope-** sry but i agree w/ the guys dude

_(LONG LIVE ETERNAL YOUTH has signd in)_

**LONG LIVE ETERNAL YOUTH-** HELLO MY YOUTHFULL FRIENDS

**Kinky Foxs on Cloud Nine-** ok im gone

**Dark_Avenger-** me 2

**Doggy on Dope-** same here

_(Kinky Foxs on Cloud Nine has signd out)_

_(Dark_Avenger has signd out)_

_(Doggy on Dope has signd out)_

**Sands of Time-** basterds

**Sasuke's house**

Sasuke sat infront of his computer sighlently cursing Sakura to the farthest pits of hell for calling _HIS_ Naruto a whore. He was contemplating killing her, but Naruto wouldn't want that. After all, she was his friend, but how long was that going to last once she found out that Naruto and him were lovers. Sasuke smirkd when he rememberd the first time he and the dobe indulged in the sinfully pleasureable dance were only the two of them existed.

_**~~FLASHBACK~~**_

_Sasuke was sudenly right by Narutos ear._

_"Speak up Naru-chan" He wisperd, letting his breath wash over Naruto's ear._

_"I...I like you Sasuke...alot"_

_"So you wouldn't mind me doing this" Sasuke moved Narutos chin and brough their lips together. Naruto could feel the passion and lust in the kiss, but most of all, he could feel the love, something he never really had before. He felt like he was flying, so when the raven licked his bottom lip, asking for entrence, he allowed it. The tast of Naruto was unforgetable. Like the ramen he had probably eaten before comeing to meet him, and something else... something uniquly Naruto, almost like honey and almonds. Now nomaly he dosn't partake in sweets, but there was something about Naruto that was addicting, so sweet that he never wanted it to end. But unfortunaly the need for air became to much for both boys and they seperated panting._

_The look in Narutos eyes was intoxicating, they were slightly clouded over as he took in long, slow breaths, trying to steady his breathing. Sasuke leaned in and captured Narutos lips once again. Narutos hands found their way into the ravens dark locks, deepining the kiss. Slowly Sasukes hands made their way to the hem of Narutos shirt and were danceing over the fleash that was exposed when he removed the offending piece of material._

_"S..Sasuke... not here" Naruto said through heavy pants, trying to regain some controle while they were on the bridge, the very PUBLIC bridge, were anyone could walk past and see them._

_Sasuke smirked and pickd Naruto up bridel style and teleported to his family compound and walked into his home and almost ran upstairs to the bedroom, almost, Uchiha's don't run, they stride, they are confedent in what they do, the do NOT rush. And this was not something Sasuke wanted to rush, he didn't want to scare Naruto away, he was going to use every ounce of self controle he had. By the time they got to the bedroom Naruto was starting to look nervous._

_"You know we don't have to do this right now Naru-kun" Sasuke said calmly, still holding the little kitsune in his arms._

_That simple statement washd away all the fears Naruto had been habouring about this, the fear that Sasuke might just be toying with him. But with one simple statement, letting him know that this was his decision, that if he didn't want to do this they could stop and there wouldn't be any strangeness between them. But this was something he wanted, this was something he needed._

_"No, I want this Sasuke. I want you" And with that Sasuke made his was to the bed and gently laid his little blonde fox on the navy blue satin sheets..._

**A/N: im ending this chapter here, my uncle just had a major heart attack and their not sure if hes going 2 make it , and now iv lost my muse...so dont expect another chapter for a while**


	3. FLASHBACK CONT LEMON!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be on FANfiction!!!!**_

**A/N: ok as far as I know my uncle is going to be ok so I decided to write again with or without my muse so if this Chapter is crap blame the muse he's the idiot who left when it was getting good**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF LEMONY GOODNESS!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARND**_

_**~~FLASHBACK CONTINUED~~**_

_"No, I want this Sasuke. I want you" And with that Sasuke made his was to the bed and gently laid his little blonde fox on the navy blue satin sheets. _'Oh Kami does he look sexy laying on my bed'

_Sasuke brought his kitsune into another passion filld kiss. Sasuke broke the kiss and moved down to kiss the sensitive skin between the neck and shoulder, the sounds the blonde was makeing caused Sasukes member to twitch as he continued his downward exploration of Naruto's body. _

_Naruto archd his back when the raven got to his navel and diped his tounge in and swirld it._

_"Mmm, Sa..Sasuke..." _

'Jackpot'_ The raven thought as he nipd at the taunt skin surounding the navel._

_When Sasuke reached the pant line he smirkd up at the blonde, and quikly disposed of the offending peice of clothing, to see that Naruto had gone cammando, and Naru-junior was standing at attention._

_Sasuke licked the tip of the length experimentaly. Naruto gasped loudly "Do.. do that again"_

_Sasuke smirked once again and licked Naruto's length from base to tip, enjoying the sounds he was getting from the blonde. He engufed the member causing several low moans to come from the blonde, and sighlent screams when he started sucking and bobing his head._

_"Mmm... Sas..Sasu..ke, Mmm... please...please"_

_"Please what? Tell me what you want"_

_"I..I want.. you to.."_

_"To do what Na-ru-to" He stretched out Narutos name and watched as he squirmed under him._

_"I..I want you to..."_

_"What babe? Tell me what you want"_

_"...why are you still wareing clothes te..teme"_

_Sasuke slow got off the bed and quikely removed his clothing, and got back into his previous position ontop of the blonde._

_"Now what do you want?" Sasuke said while rubbing their erections together._

_"I..I want you...in...in me"_

_"See that wasn't so hard was it?"_

_"Shu..shut up te..teme"_

_Sasuke reached into his bedside table and retrived a small bottle, and pourd a small amount unto his fingers._

_Naruto gaspd as he felt one of the fingers circleing his entrance._

_"Shhhh, relax, it'll hurt more if you don't relax"_

_Naruto relaxd and Sasuke workd a finger into that tight heat. Slowly he stretchd the blonde placeing a new finger in after a moment,and then another. He thrust his fingers in and out and started to curl them._

_"OH KAMI-SAMA THERE!!" _

'Bingo'

_Naruto started to thrust down onto the fingers, panting and moaning for more._

_Sasuke pulld his fingers out of the blondes ass, Naruto wimperd at the loss._

_"Shh, what comes next will be much better Naru-chan"_

_Sasuke placed himself at the blondes entrance __and slowly pushed himself in. _

"_Oh Kami, your so tight Naruto"_

"_It...it's my first time... bastard"_

_Sasuke was still for a moment to let the blonde get used to having something so large inside him. After a moment Naruto started to squirm and Sasuke took that as his sign to move. He started slowly then picked up his pace._

_Naruto was uncomfortable for a moment, the started to meet Sasuke thrust for thrust, moaning loudly._

"_OH KAMI YES...HA...HARDER!!"_

_Sasuke thrust in faster and deeper, relishing in the blonde's tight heat._

"_Sa...Sasuke, I'm...I'm gonna..."_

"_Yes cum for me, cum for me Naruto"_

_A few more thrusts was all Naruto needed, he came all over his stomach and chest screaming Sasuke's name to the heavens. Sasuke fallowed soon after with a small moan, when the blonde's ass spasmed with the force of his orgasm, filling the blonde so full of his seed it started leaking out._

_Sasuke pulled himself out of the blonde and collapsed next to him._

"_Mmm, that was so good Sasuke" Naruto said sleepily._

"_Yes it was" Sasuke brought an arm over and pulled Naruto closer to him as they both fell into a deep sleep._

_**~~FLASHBACK ENDED~~**_

**A/N: Hey look i did a whole chapter with just Lemony goodness...hope you like**


End file.
